Love Me
by LivMore
Summary: James is having some dilemmas about Lily. He's gotta sort out where things are with her. Songfic. Just a short one-shot. Read and REVIEW!


Disclaimer: All recognizable things aren't mine.

A/N: I don't really like JB but it fit the story.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think that you're the one for me_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

'_Cause__honestly__the__truth__is__that__you__know__I'm__never__leavin'_

'_Cause__you're__my__angel__sent__from__above_

James Potter walked through the corridor muttering with his best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"Prongs, you'd think you'd be over her by now. It's been…what…three years! And she still hasn't said yes," said Sirius. "Mate, I'm gonna venture a guess and say she doesn't like you!"

"I think you would be happier without her constant rejections, James," stated Remus. Always the voice of reason James still couldn't listen to him. They just didn't get it. He was falling in love with Lily Evans. Nobody supported him. Even she thought he was an "arrogant toe rag" in her own words. Maybe this next time would be it. As his mind drifted into fantasies about the red-headed girl saying yes on the way to Charms, the Grey Lady flew overhead. The sullen look was all that was needed to remind of his current situation. War was the only thing that could bring the seventeen year old into reality. His parents had recently been reported missing during their latest Auror mission. His stomach gave an unusual feeling. Like something was pushing on him from all sides. There was no escape.

**All's****fair****in****love****and****war,**James thought to himself.

Professor Flitwick gave directions for the "anapneo" charm and set them to work. As James had no interest in finding out whether his bullfrog was worth saving he quickly cleared its throat, and it let out a guttural croak. He spent the rest of class staring longingly at Lily.

He slouched out the doorway when the bell rang. He heard an angry voice, "Would you mind not getting in my personal bubble with your eyes, Potter?" She spat out the 'Potter' like it was an unwelcome vermin.

James decided the best way to stay cool would be to go with a sarcastic comeback. "Sorry, Evans. My eyes seem to be drawn to you wherever you go," he chuckled. **Mostly****truthful,****oh****well,**he thought.

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of angel," she muttered. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that last comment, so he started to walk away.

As James strode past he whispered, "You're mine." A shocked expression flickered past her face before she could compose it. He left smiling.

_Baby, you can do no wrong_

_My money is yours, give you a little more because I love ya, love ya_

_With me, girl, is where you belong_

_Just stay right here, I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya, 'bove ya_

James caught up with Sirius in their dorm who, upon looking at his face, sighed and said, "Phew. I thought I'd have to listen to another rant of yours tonight about how Lily dearest couldn't see how much you liked her, how she was a fool, how Evans always caught you at the wrong time, how she doesn't—"

"What do you mean Padfoot?" James yelled. "Lily never does anything wrong. It's my fault!"

Sirius smirked, "So it'll be THIS mood. Whiplash much. I think this is the one where you start scheming and talking to yourself. Yup…here he goes." Sure enough James started muttering waving his hands around like a lunatic.

"Maybe I should give her some anonymous galleons. How could I never have bought her something? I know she was eyeing that pearl necklace at Diagon Alley. But of course she's not one of those types of girls who only want my money. Maybe she won't want to look at it! What if it offends her? It would ruin everything! But isn't that what guys do for the ones they love? She has to be with me. Why else would I care so much? Then again she can go out with anyone she wants. Maybe that prank I pulled last week was just too much. Maybe she got sent over the edge. I thought the flowers were cute. What if she's allergic? Maybe it shouldn't have lasted for four hours. I made it a regular cloud so it wouldn't be as wet. But I always knew she would take it badly. I got attention though. Her hexes have sure gotten more powerful since last time. I'll never underestimate her again. Not that I ever did, of course…," James fretted.

"…I think he made a new record for longest "Prongs Explosion" without taking a breath," Remus said standing open-mouthed.

"Shut up, guys. I'm having a mid-life crisis here," James said, finally sitting down after pacing, and putting his head in his hands.

"How ironic would it be if Evans was allergic to those lilies you rained her with?" Sirius laughed, completely awestruck.

The dorm went quiet, staring at Sirius. The friends then went into hysterics. The atmosphere was instantly calmed. Conversation turned to a lighter topic and everyone thought James Potter was back to normal. However he was still having an internal battle with himself. It seemed both sides were losing…

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me_

All James wanted was for the love of his life to notice him. He was getting ready for the hardest decision of his life as of yet. James Potter was going to give her up. She would come around when she was ready, he knew it. Until then he waited patiently in the shadows of her admiration. Some days he would come in with his usual innuendos and remarks. It wasn't until 6 months later that she actually cared even the slightest for his well being. She kept it to herself, and another 7 months after that was when James finally pleased with his decision. After all, days without Lily had worn him out more than was plausible.

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! So no flames please! Anything that could be fixed would be really helpful. Thank you!


End file.
